Sunset Funeral
by Temari 88
Summary: It's a day of mourning for all shinobis. In front of the grave, she thinks... she has a promise to fulfill. *Warning: character death*


_Yo people!! :)_

_I'm here again! This fic has character death, so it's a bit sad… I just happened to read this poem by Neruda that just stuck me (even in its shortness) and I decided I had to write something! XP_

_Oh! The story is based after the Shippuden, so Gaara is without Shukaku; and it's in Temari's POV so, yeah…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!_

* * *

… _**And I did not weep,**_

_**because my dead brother**_

_**was as beautiful in death as**__** was in his life…**_

_**(Pablo Neruda)**_

* * *

The sky was mostly clear that day: only a few, small lines of orange fluffy clouds were stretched across it. That day, the sunset was breathtaking… the sphere of burning fire was slowly disappearing behind the hills; everything was painted red, orange and yellow; the rays diffusing their cool heat.

The streets of the village were silent. The shops were closed, the academy empty… no one was working and no one was walking around. The wind blew, unstopped, lifting a bit of dust from the ground… the village seemingly abandoned.

That was not the case, though. Simply, all the citizens were together, far from their houses. The whole population was gathered in the western side of the nin city. They were all standing in the centre of a small clearing; every person clad in black, not even the rustling of clothes was heard.

That day, was a sad day. A day of sorrow for the shinobi world.

All the people from the village, and many others from different countries, had come to pay their respect, loyalty and last greeting to a great man and shinobi.

I stood there, beside the persons I cared so much for, my hands folded and unfolded behind my back; my eyes were wandering from face to face, from expression to expression… a small, sad smile on my lips at the thought of just how far he had come, in such a few years.

I was so proud of him; I've always been, from the moment he decided for this way of living. Every time I thought back, I could see his former self… but when I looked at him (when I look at his photograph…), the changes were present.

I kept silent throughout the ceremony, refusing to talk about and share my memories of him: they were far too personal. Let them all think I was selfish; I didn't care what others thought, I knew that the people he had cared for (and had cared for him in return) understood my choice… I reached out my hands and closed them around the ones of the boys on either side of me.

None of us stepped up to tell our stories, our memories, our regrets, our thanks or our emotions. The three of us were then standing in front of his soon-to-be-buried coffin; I disentangled one of my hands and reached to touch the wooden surface, knowing all too well that I wouldn't be able to feel his soft hair through my fingers in a teasing manner anymore…

Suddenly I felt the sting of tears threatening to spill, but I took a grip of myself and forced them back: I couldn't do that.

I gritted my teeth and breathed in a shaky breath, withdrawing my hand; I glanced at my right and a new wave of tears made their presence known, once again I forced them back but that time was more difficult… it was hard, to stand there witnessing a part of my family cry his heart out, unable to stop the chocking sobs that wrecked his body.

I turned to the weeping boy and held him near, trying to somehow comfort him without words (for I didn't know what to say to ease his pain); my little 'brother' gripped the back of my black shirt as I shushed him gently, drawing circles on his shaking frame.

My mind was reeling, and unfocused, as I went on with soothing motions; then something caught my attention: from the trembling body I was holding, a few words made their way to my ears through the sobs.

"Why…?? Please… tell me…! _Why?!_"

I knew it wasn't directed at me, but I felt I should have said something, just… I didn't know what to answer. I knew why he sacrificed his life, and I was sure that the crying boy in my arms knew it too… the real questions were: _'Why did it have to be that way? Why so soon? Why him?' _

At this, I had no answers. While I tried to think of something to say, the next words that left the lips of my fragile 'brother' shocked me… but most importantly, scared me.

"I… I w-want to… I want to go find him… I want to be with him…"

* * *

_One year later…._

So, this is the first anniversary… and I'm here, in front of the rather big gravestone with your name craved in the middle; I don't have flowers, I don't have gifts (you would have probably glared at me if you saw me with such things). I smile at myself a little as I notice the amounts of handwritten cards and small objects resting at the feet of the stone.

You know, it is still strange, to walk around the house and not feel your presence… we've decided to keep all of your things in your room (both for some sort of support and for remembrance)…

You remember the promise you made me do…? It was before that mission, before the fight, before everything went downhill… who would have thought for things to go that way…?

Of course you would remember the promise. _'Swear that, if something happens, you will stay by his side.'_

And just that I did. I was there during the funeral; I convinced him to stay here; I was by his side every time he woke up from a nightmare crying and screaming your name. I kept my promise, no matter how heartbreaking seeing him broken was.

"He's still far from being his old self, but he's improving day by day… given time, he might start to smile again. I know you're in a good place, now, and I hope you're not feeling alone. I won't cry for your death, because I know you died doing everything to protect the one you loved…"

I look up at the darkening sky. In my head I can see your face (as my last memory of you flashes before my eyes): blood on your lips, your hair messed, the eyes slowly fading away as you prayed for information…

"_Is he ok…?"_

"_Yes… he's just unconscious…"_

"_Good…"_

I recall you saying that last word with a smile. That had been your brightest smile… that expression fitted you so well, as you rested on the ground, unmoving. Despite your death, I couldn't suppress the warm feeling that bloomed in my chest: you were so very beautiful with that smile upon thin lips… I don't think I ever saw you that happy… knowing your loved one was alive and safe…

I rested my eyes on the gravestone once more, a bright smile on the face.

"We miss you, little brother, but don't you worry: we will keep on living, we don't want you to lose that sweet smile. You can be assured, I will do anything to make Naruto smile again. For you, I'm sure he will: he loved you, Gaara, and he still does. He always will."

"_Thank you, Temari nee-san."_

_**OWARI**_

* * *

_The end!_

_Hope you liked it! Please Read&Review!! :)_


End file.
